The purpose of this study is to better understand which approach is best for feeding burn patients. At the present time it is not known when the best time is to start using supplemental liquid feedings for burn patients. The traditional approach has been to allow patients to eat as much as possible for the first week, putting a soft tube into the nose and thence into the stomach if the patient is unable to eat all of his/her food. On the other hand, some investigators have recently claimed that there are advantages to putting the tube in and starting the liquid tube feedings within the first 24 hours after the burn injury.